A Girl Named Nora
by Zeeweeble
Summary: A lovable, overly eccentric, slightly mental courier and a hardened, vengeful, overall quiet ex-NCR Sniper venture into the Mojave wasteland and find themselves in over their heads.


**If people like it I would be more than willing to continue this in a full Fanfic.**

* * *

A high pitched shriek of delight echoed into the blazing Mojave air and two figures emerge from behind a sand dune running as fast as they can; a group of giant radscorpion hot on their trail. One, a man with a white shirt clinging to his muscular figure and the other was a woman; she had night black hair, bright blue eyes, and a stupid wide grin plastered on her face as if she was enjoying the life threatening situation they had found themselves in.

The black haired girl jumped over one boulder and used another as a step landing perfectly atop a larger boulder. Boone shouted to the girl with complete malice, "Nora, stop fucking around!" He pulled out his scoped hunting rifle after joining her on the highest boulder in the recent vicinity and started shooting at anything that moved.

Nora gave no indication that she had heard him, but what she did do was more drastic. She unhooked the larger incinerator nozzle off of its holster and started firing in a rather spermatic fashion. Nora hit two of the beasts but it did little to slow them down.

"Well this isn't doing me any good!" She gasped delighted throwing down her ranged weapon to get more up close and personal. Boone tried reaching for her to stay back so he could take care of the mutated menaces but she wouldn't have it. Being the eccentric she was, Nora flung herself into the air and landing clumsily on her butt down below. Boone growled at her stupidity.

Nora brushed her butt off with not a care in the world. "Well that could have gone better." She shouted to no one in particular. Suddenly she looked up and there just a few feet away was one of the monstrosities. It lunged it's stinger at her head. She quickly caught it with her left hand. Time seemed to stop for Boone, he wasn't sure but it looked like she was giving him a smile that read 'I told you so'. She twisted her body and ripped the scorpion's stinger right off making it screech in pain. With lightening speed she stabbed its own stinger into its head killing it instantly.

The First Recon Sniper sighed in relief but it was no time to celebrate his ward's luck, there were still several other scorpions to be dealt with. Boone watched from his scope as Nora continued forward into the thick of battle with that dumb smile across her face.

The blue eyed woman had already secured her ballistic fist to her right hand. She kicked off the ground hard as another scorpion speed towards her, she met hit head on. Just before it could snap at her with its giant pinchers she maneuvered to the side, jumped and landed a direct punch between its eyes crushing into pieces.

The weapon attached to her wrist was primed once again as she cocked her right arm back again before dodging another hit from the mutated bug. It turned around to get at the raven-haired loony when she let out a fit of laughter upon seeing one of the scorpions shattering to pieces from a bullet to the body. She clutched at her stomach unable to control her giggles. She looked up to see her friend scowling at her but she didn't take it personally. "Hey Boone, did you see that? Did You!?" She screamed between laughs.

The sniper's eyes widen, "Nora look out!" He shouted back again. As if watching a slow motion scene unfold; one of the last scorpions came up from behind Nora ready to end her life. She turned around for a brief moment her smile completely disappeared and she felt fear for her life. But in the blink of her blue eyes the beast was no more. Boone had fired several shots in a row taking it down. Nora stood there for a few seconds covered in scorpion goo.

She stared down at her hands squishing the sticky greenish yellow liquid between her fingers she raised her hand feeling her hair, also covered in the disgusting slime along with chunks littering her silky raven locks. A look of pure anger was directed at the last two radiation riddled monsters. A voice called out to her but it fell on deaf ears.

She broke out in a full tilt sprint. She was met with both scorpions coming at her from her left and right. She started with the one on her left running behind it and kicking as hard as she could at butt end. She jumped grabbing hold of sharp point piece tightly squeezing it in her grip. It squirmed trying to get away. She pulled hard as it dug its legs into the sand attempting to escape. Nora started spinning around dragging the giant scorpion with her. Boone looked on in surprise he had no idea she was capable of doing so much damage and he certainly wouldn't peg her for being so strong. If he didn't know any better he would have guessed Nora was a mutant herself with the enormous strength she possessed.

In an instant the last scorpion was close enough to her that she let go of the one in her grasp sending it flying into the air and smashing into the other."Ow." Nora clutched her side feeling a brief shot of pain but it faded just as quickly so she shook it off. She ran after them again kicking one in the face and into the air for Boone to shoot to pieces with his rifle. The final one was all Nora she jumped stomping on its head with her heavy boot and started punching it with her gauntleted hand. "You. Messed. Up. My. Hair." She said between violent punches until it was nothing more than a pathetic pile of mushy irradiated goo. She looked around at her work another smile crossing her dirty face as she stood victoriously.

She held her side walking towards her companion. Her eyes started getting heavy and her breathing was becoming irregular. Boy she was tired. Her vision started to blur slightly; she finally looked down at the source of pain and noticed a small amount of blood was seeping from between her fingers. Again her vision blurred, she could faintly see Boone in the distance.

He watched her heading his way and as much as he fought it there was a hint of a smile. She was eccentric and irrational but she was extraordinary that was for sure. She stopped and was just standing there staring at her body and hands she looked back at him gave him a small smile. He could tell she was saying something but he couldn't quite make it out. Suddenly she fell limp to the ground face first. A wave of sudden panic gushed through his veins and he rushed to her side yelling at her to get up.

* * *

**So that was Nora and Boone. Again if you liked this and want to read more let me know in the Reviews. Thanks Bye. :)**


End file.
